Ballade sans fraude
by Redfoxline
Summary: Il fait beau. Zack et Aéris se promènent. Une ballade pourtant un peu particulière...Oneshot et plus ou moins un épilogue!
1. Chapter 1

Ballade sans fraude

**Reconnaissance de dette :****Je n'y suis pour rien si FVII se trouve dans votre étagère ; ce n'est pas grâce à moi que Cloud est aussi sexy ; je plaide non coupable pour la mort d'Aéris. En gros tout est à Square Enix, notre dieu vénéré ! **

**Blablabla :**** Premier écrit dans le domaine de FFVII. En espérant ne pas avoir oublié de fautes…(ne rêvons pas trop). Il m'est venu un soir à l'internat, après une heure et demie d'étude bien fatigante. Ne chercher pas le lien entre les deux, il n'y en a pas ! Je devais être un peu déprimée ce jour là…**

**Bref…bonne lectuuuuure !**

**Ballade sans fraude**

_FFVII - _

-Hors de question !

-Je savais que tu dirais ça !

Il grimaça pour la faire rire. Cela ne fonctionna qu'à demi : la jeune femme esquissa le début d'un sourire puis se ravisa. Elle reprit un air contrarié, celui que son compagnon connaissait si bien. Les deux yeux émeraude lui lancèrent alors des éclairs tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient, boudeuses. Elle continua d'avancer, accéléra un peu l'allure dans l'espoir que Zack cesserait de la harceler. Cependant le grand brun n'était pas du genre à renoncer, loin de là, et il courut après elle en relançant aussitôt la discussion.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Avoue, tu en meurs d'envie !

-J'ai dis non ! répéta-t-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

-Allez, juste cinq minutes ! minauda-t-il. Et après on s'en va !

-Zaaack…

Il lui offrit sa mine penaude spécial « tu sais que ce que tu vas me dire va me briser le cœur regardes comme je suis mignon tu n'oseras pas » mais visiblement Aéris avait une compétence de défense très élevée en ce qui concernait les yeux de chiens battus. Ce « Zaaack » lui était tellement familier ! Il ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite de ses paroles.

-Tu aimerais bien discuter un peu avec la jolie brune de tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

-Noui…

-Et bien c'est raté ! Elle n'est pas sur notre chemin et on ne va pas faire demi-tour juste pour ses beaux yeux

Il se renfrogna un peu, grommela qu'un peu de marche n'avait jamais tué personne, encore moins eux deux, et que de toute façon ce n'était pas du tout pour regarder les yeux de la jolie demoiselle qu'il voulait y passer, qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi.

-oh ! Alors c'était peut-être ses fesses que tu regardais comme ça ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas un pervers, moi !

Un court instant de silence. Les rues étaient toujours aussi poussiéreuses à Migdar. Mais aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, l'habituelle couverture de nuages qui pleuraient qu dessus de la ville avait laissé place à un soleil radieux. Pour Zack, c'était la première fois qu'il s'y trouvait quand il faisait beau, ce qui remonta d'un cran sa bonne humeur et par la même occasion son sens de la répartie.

-Aéris ?

-Hum ?

-T'es jalouse ?

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-elle

Le sourire carnassier de son compagnon lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il serait insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne gain de cause…ou qu'ils arrivent à destination, ce qu'elle comptait bien faire.

-Que je regarde les autres filles, précisa-t-il toujours souriant.

-Je compatis juste à leurs souffrances ! fit-elle de manière sur jouée. Et puis ça m'est bien égal de ce que tu fais, Zack.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je peux faire demi-tour…

-Non ! Zack tu te rappelles de ce que nous avions convenu avant de venir ici. PAS DE FRAUDE, énonça-t-elle en le tirant par le bras pour l'empêcher d'agir.

-Ce n'est pas de la fraude, gémit le soldat, c'est de la communication ! Aéris je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser un petit peu ! Tu trimes tout le temps, tu en fais trop. Tu as le droit de faire une petite pause et de te détendre !

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus doux. C'était vrai, elle avait beaucoup travaillé ces deniers temps et sa patience envers Zack s'en ressentait. Mais dire qu'elle travaillait trop lui paraissait être une injustice. Elle se débrouillait comme elle le pouvait avec ce qu'elle avait, parfois sans obtenir un résultat satisfaisant.La Cetravenait tout juste d'atteindre son but, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait enfin obtenu ce à quoi elle aspirait. Son ami lui lança un clin d'œil complice avant de lancer d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse :

-Et puis ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas fait de sortie rien que tous les deux, en amoureux.

Le rire d'A&ris brilla un instant dans les airs. Le ciel était bleu, les rues de Migdar les accueillaient d'un air joyeux. Les passants pressés filaient à côté d'eux, sans les voir, tandis que d'autres les regardaient passer devant eux d'un œil vide, ailleurs. Le brun lui entoura les épaules de son bras et plaisanta sur tout et rien. Il avait envie de passer le reste de l'après-midi dehors sous le beau soleil et d'aller le voir se coucher sur la plage…Aéris lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de plage à Migdar et que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Par contre il y avait ce petit parc près de chez elle d'où il pourrait le voir si le ciel restait dégagé. En plus, il était fleuri. Zack ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois.

-Alors allons-y ! fit-il joyeusement en levant un poing en l'air. Oh, attends !

Il la fit s'arrêter devant un magasin. Aéris fronça les sourcils.

-Zack…tu as quel âge ?

-Heu…22, pourquoi ?

-Et tu penses qu'à 22 ans c'est correct de mater une fille qui passe à la télévision, comme un adolescent ?

En effet le soldat de première classe avait le nez collé contre la vitre de la boutique de meubles vidéo où il regardait une jeune femme au regard langoureux faire son show sur une scène colorée.

-C'est Lenne, la chanteuse ! (son enthousiasme laissa son amie de glace) J'ai écouté ses CDs des millions de fois ! Elle est vraiment géniale, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu dis ça pour sa voix ou pour sa mini-jupe ?

-Les deux. (il avouait ça sans honte) Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait sorti un nouvel album, reprit-il. J'aurais bien aimé la voir en tournée mais elle n'en fait pas. Elle passe juste de temps en temps sur les plateaux TV.

-Elle a raison ! Si j'étais elle, j'aurais peur de tomber sur des fans comme toi ! Allez, viens !

Elle le tira par la manche, sans succès. Elle râla pendant plusieurs minutes autant contre Zack qui restait accroché au petit écran que contre les nuages qui revenaient assombrir le ciel. Un homme dans la boutique attrapa la télécommande qui gisait sur le comptoir.

-Hé ! protesta Zack en voyant disparaître son idole. Le vieux a changé de chaîne !

-C'est le vendeur, il fait ce qu'il veut avec sa marchandise.

-Tiens, c'est la météo maintenant. Beuh…(il grimaça) On aura de la pluie demain.

-Le ciel est gris, grommela Aéris, lui jetant un regard accusateur comme s'il eu été responsable. On ne pourra plus aller voir le soleil se coucher.

-Tu veux qu'on aille au parc quand même ?

-Non…Tu sais je le connais depuis que je suis une gamine, je sais à quoi il ressemble. Mais toi ? Il n'y a pas un endroit où tu aimerais aller avant de rentrer ? Excepté ce bar, bien sûr.

Le soldat parut réfléchir puis fit non de la tête. Migdar resterait toujours pour lui cette ville froide et austère. Il ne voyait pas où ils pourraient s'amuser, surtout à cette heure-ci. Il se faisait tard. Il lui prit la main.

-Alors on rentre directement ?

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure idée. En plus la sortie de la ville est au bout de la rue, autant y aller.

Un silence s'installa, brisé par Zack qui sifflotait un air de sa chanteuse vénérée, Lenne. Leurs pas les menèrent irrémédiablement à la frontière qui séparait la nouvelle vielle des décombres. Ils s'arrêtèrent, main dans la main. Aéris allait avancer quand Zack la retînt. Le visage grave cette fois.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle serra brièvement les doigts de son homologue pour le rassurer.

-Cloud…tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Sephiroth a été vaincu, encore une fois, mais il a la fâcheuse habitude de porter le deuil trop longtemps. Cette pauvre Tifa ne va pas l'attendre cent sept ans ! Ils vont bien ensemble…Tu penses qu'il va être enfin heureux ?

La Cetra lui offrit un sourire.

-Bien sûr ! De toute façon, nous serons toujours là en cas de problème, non ?

Un pas les séparait de l'Autre Monde. Ils le franchirent.

Ils avaient vingt deux ans tous les deux.

Ils avaient le temps, ils étaient jeunes….

Ils avaient vingt deux ans pour l'éternité.


	2. Epilogueà peu près!

Reconnaissance de dette : « Vous êtes le débiteur envers notre client Square Enix, redevable des droits de propriétés de la Saga Final Fantasy VII et de ses personnages

**Reconnaissance de dette :** « Vous êtes le débiteur envers notre client Square Enix, redevable des droits de propriétés de la Saga Final Fantasy VII et de ses personnages. »

**Note pour me marrer toute seule :** Inspiré de « Special needs » de Placebo. Pourquoi eux aussi ils ne m'appartiennent pas ? Donnez m'en un peu, bande de radins ! (tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux ma grande, va falloir bosser un peu) Boulette….

On peut considérer que c'est une suite de « ballade sans fraude. Disons que les commentaires que j'ai reçu pour ce oneshot m'ont boostée ! Je ne voulais cependant pas me lancer dans une fic de plusieurs chapitre car je suis incapable de tenir le rythme régulier nécessaire et l'inspiration me manque. Alors je vais dire qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un épilogue ! Merci de tout cœur à **Mélior, Lunastrelle ** et à **Emma Kansakie.**

Et pardon Melior, pour t'avoir envoyé un message qui finalement est faux. Gomen !

Sur ce…bonne lectuuuuure !

Il se tenait appuyé contre le mur du bar de Tifa. Les yeux en l'air, regardant le ciel, il ne prêtait pas attention aux passant qui regardaient avec étonnement ou envie l'immense deux roues que lui avait confectionné Cid et qui patientait jusqu'à la prochaine livraison devant le bâtiment. Les rayons de soleil inondaient la nouvelle ville de Migdar, une météo positive qu'il n'avait pas pu apprécier depuis de nombreuses années. Il ne se souvenait plus de la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait son corps engourdis quand apparaissait la faible lumière du printemps, remontant de quelques subtiles degrés le mercure du thermomètre. Etait-ce l'arrivée d'une saison meilleure qui rendait les gens si joyeux ? Ou l'absence de problème majeur, cette atmosphère de paix qui régnait depuis trois mois sur la cité grise ? Cloud Strife n'aurait su le déterminer mais pour lui cette journée valait de l'or. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu depuis…

Depuis…

Un visage s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Il aurait juré que les orbes bleu mako du Première Classe s'étaient trouvé en face de lui à cet instant. Comme toujours lorsque le souvenir revenait trop vivement dans sa mémoire. Lorsque l'astre scintillait très haut dans le ciel, aussi. Pourquoi faisait-il tant l'association entre son ancien ami et la lumière ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir poser cette question à la personne qui l'avait toujours compris. Malheureusement les deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers étaient désormais hors d'atteinte. Il ne pouvait plus que les imaginer, retracer leurs traits grâce à se mémoire et se bercer des moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble…

-Cloud, on va jouer !

Il baissa la tête vers Marlène et Denzel en leur adressant un sourire, une de ces rares expressions du passé qu'il était parvenu à retrouver après la seconde défaite de Sephiroth. Le vaincre une seconde fois, revoir Aéris et Zack, mais surtout avoir compris qu'il ne serait plus jamais la proie de la solitude, autant d'événements lui avaient amené la paix en lui-même.

-D'accord. Faites attention en traversant la rue.

-Promis ! A tout à l'heure !

Il regarda les deux complices filer en direction du bas de l'avenue, là où avait été construit un petit square dans lequel ils aimaient jouer. Migdar pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu apparaître dans ses rues de nouveaux coins de verdure. La reconstruction avançait à pas de géants maintenant que la population n'avait plus à se soucier d'éventuelles attaques. Lui aussi y avait participé, au grand étonnement de Tifa qui pensait le voir s'enfuir dès que son rôle dans la bataille serait terminé. Mais l'envie de se poser, de reprendre une vie normale semblable à celle vécue durant sa seizième année l'avait pris. Il avait donc loué un de ces nouveaux petits studios devant la grande place, ouvrant dans le premier quartier le siège de sa société de livraison qu'il espérait bien pouvoir agrandir un de ces jours. Si les commandes continuaient d'affluer il embaucherait bientôt quelqu'un. Les demandes de travail n'étaient pas ce qui manquait…

La grande horloge commença sonner. Une lueur s'alluma tout à coup dans les yeux du blond l'entente des sons graves émanant de la cloche de bronze suspendues au sommet d'une tour, deux cents mètres en contrebas. Il vérifia inutilement l'exactitude de l'heure sur son téléphone portable avant de le ranger, cette fois-ci les coins de ses lèvres redressés dans un sourire parfait. La porte du bar s'ouvrit à côté de lui. Le brouhaha étouffés des clients arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, puis une voix féminine prit le dessus sur le bruit ambiant.

-Cloud ? s'étonna la jeune femme qui tenait l'établissement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il entendait au son de sa voix que seule la curiosité l'avait poussée à le questionner. Pour une fois elle ne lui adressait pas le moindre reproche sur le fait qu'il se mette volontairement à l'écart. Il devenait de plus en plus sociable, restant toutefois assez réservé sur ses pensées, et il se plaisait dernièrement à observer la rue à la même heure, chaque jour. Tifa ignorait en quoi le pavé et les trottoirs se trouvaient être plus passionnant à ces horaires plus qu'à d'autres. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser directement la question, trop effrayée à l'idée que le Cloud renfermé et mal dans sa peau ne refasse surface. Aujourd'hui, elle venait de prendre son courage à deux mains. L'interrogation n'était pas directe mais il avait tout de suite deviné où elle souhaitait en venir. Puisqu'elle avait fait l'effort de tourner autour du pot, contrairement à son habitude d'aller droit au but, il voulait lui aussi surpasser sa manie de faire des cachotteries et lui fit de venir à côté de lui.

Elle se plaça contre le mur de béton, jeta un coup d'œil à la moto garée trois mètres plus loin, dévisagea un homme qui passait devant eux en tenant par la main une fillette de dix ans qui riait, un peluche mog tenue à bout de bras.

-Il est deux heures et demie, annonça-t-il. C'est leur heure.

-Leur heure ? répéta-t-elle. A qui ?

-Est-ce que tu es déjà allée dans l'église d'Aéris ?

Un peu décontenancée par ce changement de sujet, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

-Oui. J'y emmène souvent Marlène. Pour les fleurs.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle n'avait besoin ni de raisons, ni d'excuses. Tous les membres d'Avalanche y étaient passés au moins une fois, comme pour se recueillir. Cloud y avait vécu, cherchant la sérénité et le pardon. Vincent lui avait avoué qu'il aimait y retourné pour le calme du lieu. Et puis…

-Il y a là-bas une atmosphère indescriptible. C'est exactement comme si Elle était là et qu'elle nous écoutait. C'est…rassurant.

Il acquiesça. Oui, l'endroit avait ce quelque chose de réconfortant, un sentiment qu'il associait à de l'amour maternel y planait encore malgré les deux ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le décès de la jeune fille en rose. A tel point que même des inconnus, des gens qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la fleuriste ressentait sa présence dans l'air et s'aventurait parfois dans le jardin improvisé.

-Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois. Plus sentie que vue…mais je savais qu'elle était là. Quand tu t'es battu contre Kadaj et quand tu as été recraché par la Rivière de la Vie. Marlène m'as dit qu'elle l'avait vue elle aussi.

Il ne sembla pas s'étonner de cet aveu.

-Je pense qu'elle est apparue à chacun d'entre nous, confia-t-il. Il m'arrivait souvent d'aller la voir, autrefois. Dans un coin de ma tête. Elle répondait toujours à l'appel. Maintenant elle ne vient plus et j'ai cessé de la revoir.

Face à l'expression déconfite de son amie d'enfance il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Elle ne m'a pas abandonné. C'est juste que je n'ai plus besoin de lui parler. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Il retourna à sa contemplation des passants.

-Toi aussi tu pourras la voir. Il suffit juste de rester en arrière. Si nous continuons nos vies chacun de nos côtés il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle profite elle aussi de son repos. Avec lui. Je me sens mieux depuis que je sais qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble.

Soudain il s'arrêta de parler. Il lui désigna d'un geste du menton un espace dans la foule. « ils sont là » souffla-t-il.

Elle suivit son regard. C'est alors qu'elle les vit.

Aéris avançait, revêtue de sa robe rose, solidement accrochée au bras d'un très bel homme brun qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Ce fut quand leurs regards se croisèrent qu'elle reconnut la nuance si particulière de la mako. Ces yeux rieurs, ce sourire franc, elle l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances bien différentes d'aujourd'hui. A l'époque la cicatrice en forme de croix n'avait pas pris sa place sur sa mâchoire. A l'époque, il ne se tenait pas près de son amie mais d'un général aux cheveux argentés contre qui elle avait dirigé sa haine par la suite. A l'époque ils se trouvaient tout deux à Migdar.

-C'est Zack, confirma le blond en voyant la surprise et l'incompréhension s'emparer de son visage.

Il sembla qu'Aéris est aperçue quelque chose car elle se détacha du bras de son petit-ami, gardant néanmoins sa main dans la sienne, pour désigner un point invisible de l'index. Elle le tira après elle pour l'amener devant une vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements. Tifa distinguait de loin une jupe longue à volants que portait le mannequin en plastique et qui attirait l'attention du fantôme. La brune s'extasiait devant l'habit sous la mine amusée de Zack. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Apparemment il venait de la taquiner car elle s'écarta brusquement de lui et lui infligea une taloche sur le haut du crâne. Il se massa douloureusement la tête avec une expression exagérée avant de lui courir après, tenant de se faire pardonner. La mine vexée de la jeune fille était sûrement surjouée car elle accepta bien vite le bras qui lui tenait, reprenant tout les deux leur ballade. Quand ils passèrent en face d'eux, le couple leur adressa un immense sourire. Puis, ils continuèrent à descendre la rue comme si de rien n'était, visibles uniquement pas les deux amis d'enfance appuyés contre le mur. Ils finirent par disparaître de leur vue.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il allait s'en sortir très bien ! déclara une voix claire. On rentre ?


End file.
